So, we're stranded?
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: What will happen when Numbah 1,2,3,4, and 5 get stuck on a deserted island after their ship crashes? What will these hormonefilled, mildly insane, teenagers do? Be prepared to witness confessions and fights over bananas! R&R please! 3x4 2x5
1. The interesting beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own KND: Codename Kids next door. BUT…. I do own this plushie I made of Numbah 4! "Strokes it" MUAHAHAH! I'M INSANE!

Ahem. Er…sorry about that. I've just had some chocolate. And I really don't have a plushie of Numbah 4. I wish I did though.

LilP: TADA! Here it is! A NEW KND STORY FILLED WITH INSANENESS FROM THE MIND OF A TEENAGER WITH MONO! Yes, it has attacked my brain, thus, I've gone insane! (Hey, it rhymes!) Be warned though, this story contains major weirdness, such as evil chipmunks and Numbah 1's without pants. GAHAHAHH! (And no, this is not a perverted Numbah 1 story.)

Chapter One

"It's my best yet, Numbah 1!"

Numbah 1 shielded his eyes. The sun roof was permitting him from seeing the ship properly. Numbah 2 had just finished it, and as he had said, it looked like his best yet. Even the inside was furnished with comfortable seats and emergency packs.

"So this is why you've been hiding in here for so long. Good work, Numbah 2. It's excellent. Perfect for our mission to Jamaica. You said it was designed for long distances?"

Hoagie nodded so enthusiastically, he had to catch the goggles on his head from falling. "Of course! This baby could definitely travel 2000 miles!" He slapped the side of ship. "She's a beauty, alright"

Numbah 1 raised his eyebrows and walked towards the door. "Well, if you have any finishing touches, do them now. We're leaving tomorrow at 6:00 AM. I'll see you then." The door slammed shut.

"6:00 AM? What? Why so early?" Numbah 2 looked back at the ship. "Yeah, you're definitely one of the best things I've ever made. Let's work your magic tomorrow, and maybe we'll impress Numbah 5!"

Hoagie just didn't seem to realize he was talking to an inanimate object.

-----------------------------------

Early, at 5:30 AM, Nigel rose from his bed. He hobbled over to his bathroom, scratching his bald, shiny head. (Of course it has to be shiny. Oh hey! Those two sentences rhymed!) Immediately after he washed his face, he slapped on his sunglasses. He liked the way they made him look. He felt like James Bond. (Hardee Har!) Smirking, he made his way to gather some of the supplies he needed for the mission.

Early, at 5:35 AM, Abby stumbled out of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Hastily, she got into the shower and was out of there after 10 minutes. After getting dressed, she grabbed her mp3 player and set out for the kitchen.

Semi-early, at 5:45 AM, Kuki arose from her rainbow monkey empire (AKA her bed) and started humming a song while she brushed her long, black hair. She had taken a shower the night before, so there was no need to wash up. Finally, after brushing her teeth and dressing in her usual attire, she was out the door, rainbow monkey in hand.

Late, at 5:55 AM, Hoagie and Wally both jumped up from their sleeping spots. (In their separate rooms, of course.) At the same time, their eyes went to their alarm clocks and they scrambled up, getting dressed and washing up as quickly as they could. Grumbling, they left their rooms and entered the kitchen to find Numbah 1, 3, and 5 waiting.

"Good job, boys. You were almost late there. 1 more minute and you would have been late." Nigel informed them as he tapped his silver watch, which was usually covered by the red sleeve of his shirt. "We'll be leaving then"

All of the operatives went to the ship room. Kuki gasped at the new ship's shininess.

"Ooh, it's so shiny! Great color, Numbah 2!"

Wally looked in awe at the new specimen. "Wow, mate, it's so awesome! Ah can't wait to see the look on all the other operatives' faces at the moon base when we arrive in this next time we go there!"

Then there was Numbah 5. After everyone else had gone in the ship except her and Numbah 2, she turned to him with a smile on her face. "Great job, Hoagie" She put a hand on his shoulder and then walked into the ship.

Hoagie felt like he was walking on air when he himself decided to enter the ship.

----------------------------------

Three hours into the trip, things were going smoothly. Hoagie was watching out for planes and things, and had a relaxed look on his face. The thing Abby had told him earlier kept ringing in his head. "_Great job, Hoagie"_

The clouds zipped by the windows. Kuki was currently looking at all the balls of fluff and giggling, for some odd reason. We'll never know what she's giggling about.

Abby was listening to some hip-hoppy music on her mp3 player, reading a Vogue magazine and chewing bubble gum. Her red hat was perched on her head, as usual. Occasionally she would glance in Numbah 2's direction. This also, was mysterious.

Wally was sleeping. Enough said. They'll be more about this hunk later.

And Nigel? Well, he was typing on a laptop. He was typing something about asparagus. Ah, yet another mystery on this ship of…shiny covering.

Suddenly, there was a sound. Yes, a sound. It was not a pleasant sound.

Hoagie cursed under his breath and pressed the emergency button furiously. All it did was make an amusing beeping sound (Also, it was quite annoying), which woke Wally up.

"What in the cruddy hell?"

Nigel clutched his seat, as he felt like they were moving downward. "Er.. Numbah 2, did you take the ship out for a test drive around the city before today?"

Hoagie clutched the steering wheel and slapped his head. "GAH! No, I didn't"

Nigel swallowed. "I think you should've done that".

Abby turned off the mp3 player and threw down her magazine, jumping up from her seat. "What did you do, Numbah 2?" She growled.

Hoagie had no time to tell her. He pushed her back to her seat with his other arm that wasn't holding onto the wheel. "Stay sitting! We're going downward!"

Kuki was not giggling anymore. She tightened her seat belt and grabbed Numbah 4's hand.

Suddenly, there was a big jolt. Then, the ship made a sound like it was relieving air.

"Prepare for impact!" Numbah 2 yelled as he pulled up on the steering wheel, trying to make it so they didn't crash that hard. Wait, where were they going to crash? Weren't they over open water? Hold on a second! LAND HO! There seemed to be an island near by. If only he could delay the crash a little longer, they would land at least a little safer…

"AHHHHHHHH! PRAY TO THE RAINBOW MONKEY GODS!" Kuki screamed as she tightened her grip on Wally's hand. Wally winced and tried to pry it away. He didn't know how to react to the crash. He was angry, that was all he knew.

"Oh, dat boy is so going to pay for dis!" Numbah 5 muttered as she readied herself for the impact. But then a certain someone was making the situation worse…

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!"

Do I really have to say who that is? Figure it out.

Hoagie used all the muscles in his arms to pull up on the steering wheel. (Which was quite a bit. He wasn't chubby anymore. But he's not like a body builder or anything) He grit his teeth. "Be ready!"

The island was right below them now, and they were soaring towards a spot that was fortunately not covered with trees. Unfortunately, they weren't going to land as softly as Numbah 2 wanted.

There was a sickening crash and all of the members of Sector V screamed.

End of Chapter One

Oh so humorous! Muahahhaha! Oops, I killed them all. JUST KIDDING. You little minxes, you'd actually think I'd make them die? Well, who would be the characters after them?

Hmm.

Squirrels! They could be the characters! And then…and then…the snakes would become their friends! They would all dance in the moonlight together! Er…

Okay. I'm done now. Please R&R despite my insanity. It's almost midnight.


	2. It's all my fault

Disclaimer: I, Lilpineapple, do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Boohoo!

LilP: Meh. Here's chapter two. My hyperness has kind of worn off and I need to put all the rest that's still in me into the story! Now, onward to the story!

Chapter Two

It was smoking. His baby was smoking. His brand new creation was smoking. He couldn't believe it.

Hoagie Gilligan stood in shock at the mangled mess that stood before him that was once his ship. Well, they had been really lucky that they got out okay. Nobody was hurt. But the thing that kept going through Hoagie's mind was "It's all my fault".

So, they were stuck on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. None of them knew where they were. None of their GPS's could track how far they were from Jamaica, and also, their communicator's said there was no service, so they could not contact Fanny and tell her they wouldn't be there in time. But really, time wasn't what they were worried about. THEY WERE STUCK ON AN ISLAND, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

"Hey, mate? You alroigh'?" Wally had noticed Hoagie staring at the ship with a depressed look on his face. Really, even though it was really stupid of Hoagie to not take the new ship on a test drive, Hoagie shouldn't be acting like this. He was usually cheerful. And Wally, who was known as the least intelligent of the group, knew when Hoagie was not acting himself.

"Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT? I JUST FRIGGIN' CRASHED MY BABY!" Hoagie yelled to Numbah 4 as he ripped off his goggles and through them to the sand.

Okay, that wasn't the reaction Wally was expecting. "O..oh, well, Numbah 2, maybe you can fix it?"

Before Hoagie could go on another escapade, Numbah 5 jumped in. "Erm…I know dat we're stuck on an island ("Thank you, Captain Obvious" Hoagie muttered) and you're probably really mad at yourself right now, Hoagie, but Numbah 4 is right. Maybe you can fix it"

Numbah 2 sighed as he ran a hand through his messy, red hair. "I don't know. It's too much of a mess. I don't even have the right tools. The engine is probably totaled." He plopped down on the sand. "I have to think for a bit".

Abby looked at Numbah 2. He had never acted this way before. He was always so optimistic. She wanted to help him so bad, but what was she going to do? Her knowledge on machines and airships wasn't half as good as Hoagie's. And she really didn't want to bother him anymore.

Kuki Sanban was sitting on the warm sand, muttering to herself. Her head hurt from the crash. She suspected that she probably had a concussion or something. It hurt really badly. And this island was freaking HOT! What was it, like 90 degrees or something? Another thing that was bothering her was that her rainbow monkey was covered in sand and dirt and was ripped on the arm from the crash. It was her orange one too, and it reminded her of Wally, but that was going way off subject.

Her eyes scanned over the other operatives. Abby was slumped against a tree near Hoagie, who was looking like he wanted to die. She didn't blame him. He probably felt the worst of them all. Then she looked at Wally, who seemed to be inspecting something inside the broken ship. The cockpit (Is that what you call where everyone sits in a plane? I have no idea) wasn't that crushed. You could still get inside.

"Hey, Numbah 4. Numbah 5 lost her mp3 charger during the crash. Do ya see it in there?" Numbah 5 asked Wally from her spot. Wally said "no" and continued digging around. Numbah 5 mumbled something about "stupid Aussie probably didn't even look".

"Alright team! I have found something that might be quite useful." Their leader, Numbah 1 emerged from the trees. They'd only been on the island for about 5 hours and in that short time neither of them noticed that Nigel was missing. Poor Nigel.

"What is it, a rainbow monkey carnival? Oh, I knew it! I read in a magazine that there's one on a secret island somewhere like this one!"

Nigel pushed his sunglasses up further on his nose. "No, Numbah 3. I said I found something useful. I have found a large cave about 50 meters away. It seems like the perfect place for us to camp out until we get our communicators in service or find a way out of here."

Wally came out of the disgruntled ship. (Well, if it was totaled, of course it would be disgruntled, right?) He was holding 5 boxes, each about the size of a large shoebox.

"Hey, guys, look what ah found! These seem to be emergency packages. Hoagie, did you put these in there?"

Hoagie's face showed no emotion. "Yeah, just in case we crashed or something." He snorted and got to his feet, brushing sand from his pants.

"Well Numbah 5 thinks dat we should get to dis cave pronto. It's startin' to get dark and we should figure out how to make a fire and see what's in those boxes. Hopefully there's another mp3 charger in one of them." She sent a remorseful look at her mp3 player in her hand as she walked over to Nigel and ordered him to show her the way. The others followed suit, with Hoagie walking slowly behind.

--------------------------------------

The boxes actually lifted everyone's spirits up. (Well, except Numbah 2's) Inside each box was food, like cereal, trail mix, juice boxes, bottled water, assorted chips and cookies. Also, there was a blanket, flashlight, extra batteries, Tylenol, first aid kits, toothbrushes with toothpaste, and suntan lotion with bug repellent in it.

"Wow, Numbah 2. You definitely knew what you were doing when you put this stuff together. It's amazing it survived the crash," Numbah 1 said as he tried to start a fire with the sticks they had all gathered. It wasn't an easy task, seeing as they were kind of wet from something. He just hoped some random animal hadn't peed on them or anything.

"Hn" Numbah 2 replied. He was sitting farthest away from them in a corner. They had decided to set up camp at the far end of the cave, even if it was kind of damp and chilly. There were fewer bugs back there.

There was silence for a few moments while Nigel worked on making the fire, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Kuki was arranging herself a bed near where Wally was sitting, and Wally looked plain pissed off. He wasn't pissed off about Kuki wanting to be near him, he was pissed off at the fact that they were stuck on an island, and all Kuki could do was think about rainbow monkeys. At the moment, she was humming the annoying theme song under her breath as she snuggled under her blanket, using her orange rainbow monkey as a pillow.

Suddenly, the scent of burning wood wafted into their noses. They saw smoke rising from the pile of wood in front of Nigel. Their eyes widened. They hadn't expected Nigel to create fire!

Suddenly, Nigel got up and did a little victory dance, his sunglasses falling down his nose. "Oh yeah! That's right! WHO IS YOUR LEADER? I am the master of fire! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He continued to do his victory dance until Abby threw a pebble at his head.

Shortly after Nigel's discovery that he could make fire, they all grabbed their emergency pack blankets and settled down on the cold, rock floor. Vaguely they could hear the ocean's waves and the sound of the wind. Their only light was the fire and from a little hole in the wall of the cave where the moonlight crept in.

Nigel, who was bravely sleeping near the entrance of the cave, (Actually, they all voted and he lost) sat up from where he was laying. "Team, tomorrow we will search the premise of this cave. I want to look for a spot where we may be able to get service on our communicators to contact Fanny. Isn't that a brilliant plan? Yes, I know it is, because I am the Master of Fi- "

Abby had thrown a rock at his temple and rendered him unconscious.

The three remaining stared at her in shock.

She blinked at them and shrugged her shoulders. "What? He is so not the Master of Fire. Now go to sleep, ya'll. Numbah 5 wants some shuteye."

-----------------------------------

He couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about how stupid he was. He kept thinking of his ruined ship. And also, Nigel was snoring really loud. And there was another person snoring, but he didn't know if it was Kuki or Wally since they seemed to be pretty cozy in their corner. (Of course, they didn't know this since they had moved towards each other in their sleep.) Feeling rather sluggish, he got up from his spot and quietly maneuvered around the other 4. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he walked past Nigel because he was muttering something about "please Lizzie save me".

Once he was outside the cave, he looked around. Hoagie figured it would be really stupid of him to wander into the trees. Who knows what animals there would be in the forest.

He made his way back to where the ship was. Once he got there, he sat down on the now-chilly sand and rubbed his arms warm. Man, he should have brought his blanket. It was cold out here.

Something rustled behind him. Then it rustled again.

What the heck was rustling? It was freaking him out!

Numbah 2 slowly turned around and looked at what was rustling. It was a bush. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the bush and then a body, which just happened to belong to the beautiful Numbah 5. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hoagie?"

He grinned and waved at her stupidly. "Erm…. hey, Numbah 5…err…"

She crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern look on her face. "And what do ya think you're doin' out here in the cold, Numbah 2? Did you think that you were being sneaky when you snuck out of the cave? Because Numbah 5 does not sleep like a log. You should know dat already."

Numbah 2 shrugged. "I couldn't fall asleep. I just needed to think." He sighed and turned back to the waves creeping up on the beach softly. "I just can't help but think that it's my fault we're here."

Abby's expression softened. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"I could have killed us all. I could have killed Nigel, Kuki, Wally, myself…or you." He clenched his fists.

Abby took one of his fists in her soft hand. "No. Hoagie, you didn't know we were going to crash. Sure it was stupid dat you hadn't taken it for a test drive, but everyone makes mistakes, but right when you found out the ship was having problems, you immediately took action and thought of the team. You knew what to do, and it worked on making us land safely." She stroked his hand.

"Anyways, we'll all in da TND. We've put our life in danger more seriously than this before."

Hoagie stared at her with a blush on his face, which wasn't really noticeable since it was dark out, and the only light they had was the stars and the moon. Then he smiled and looked at Abby's hand stroking his own.

"So…. do I get a kiss out of this little comforting session too?"

Abby immediately let go of his hand and yelled at him, feeling her face flush. "Boy, you just ruined da moment!"

Hoagie chuckled and got back up. "It's cold out, we should get back to the cave." He offered his hand to her, a wide grin on his face.

Abby stared at it and then slowly took it. When she got up they stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Aww…come on, Abby. I know you got the hots for me so pucker up!"

A blood vessel popped out on Abby's forehead. She shoved him.

"Stop being a perv and let's go. Jeez. Well, at least you're back to normal."

Numbah 5 disappeared into the forest muttering. Numbah 2 chuckled and followed her retreating figure.

End of Chap. 2

Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry this one wasn't that funny, but I put in some 2x5 fluff! I'm beginning to like this couple a bit more than 3x4. But don't worry; they'll be 3x4 fluff in the next chapter! And lot's of insaneness! "mutters" Hehe…squirrels.

I'm a mushroooom!


	3. Squirrel

Disclaimer: Wally isn't mine. Hoagie isn't mine. "tear" KND ISN'T MINE, OK?

LilP: Yoooo! Wazzup? Are you ready for some strangeness? I sure hope so! LET"S DIVE IN TO THE WONDERS OF LILP! Muahahhhahahahahah!

Chapter 3

"ARG!"

Ah, so Wally and Kuki have woken from the love nest they made while they were sleeping. Apparently, Wally had been resting his head on Numbah 3's chest.

"NUMBAH 4! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"

Kuki was upset. (DER!) She had just woken up with Numbah 4's head nestled in her bosom. And for a girl, that is not a good way to wake up.

"W…wait! Numbah 3! Ah didn't mean to!" Wally stumbled around the cave, trying to run away from her.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to, hmm. Well, it sure seemed like you did! You were smiling with your face in my basoomers, you perv!"

Wally blushed at this statement, but he snarled at her. "Ah, crud! It's not like you have that much to snuggle in anyways!"

Suddenly, Kuki looked hurt. Her lip quivered for a mere second before she strode toward him and pushed him onto his behind with such force he was dumbfounded.

"You big meanie!"

And with that she ran away.

The other 4 operatives were grumbling because they had been woken up by Numbah 4 and 3's little spat.

"Nice going, you lughead" Numbah 2 mumbled as he got up and stretched.

Numbah 4 scowled and walked out of the cave himself.

------------------------------------

Numbah 3 didn't know where she was going. Her long, black hair trailed behind her as she strode through big-leaved bushes, and trees with tendrils of vines and flowers. Tears of anger that were flowing down her cheeks blurred her eyesight.

"Stupid Wally" She murmured as she came to a stop to look at her surroundings. It seemed she was in the middle of nowhere in a rainforest. Grand.

Wally had really hurt her feelings. Sure, she was skinny and practically flat, but she still had a couple of years to grow! And it also made her feel like she was unattractive and ugly to him. She had thought that he liked her too, since usually he was kind and even sometimes had rainbow monkey tea parties with her.

Suddenly, she heard a crack behind her. Slowly, she swiveled around and noticed a small squirrel looking at her, cocking its head slightly. Immediately her eyes turned to hearts and she cooed, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing! Where are your mama and papa? Are you lost? Poor thing! Let's find you something to munch on, kay?"

Listening to her jabbering, the squirrel didn't understand a word of it. He was too busy looking at her earrings, which, coincidentally, looked like acorns. He had to get them. He needed them.

With a swift movement of his tiny legs, he jumped onto her leg and scampered up to her shoulder where he bit the acorn and pulled. Kuki let out a scream and swatted at the squirrel.

"AHHHH! What are you doing!? When I said something to munch on I didn't mean my ears!"

The squirrel kept pulling.

"You meanie, squirrel! How dare you try and eat my ears!"

Kuki was quite stupid. Didn't she realize he wanted her earrings? Gosh….

Unfortunately, this fight went on quite too long. We'll go back to this later.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Nigel Land….

Nigel Thornberry, oh wait, excuse me, I mean, Nigel Uno was standing on top of the mountain, once again thinking he was the Master of Fire. He whipped out his communicator and raised his arm in the air, pointing the said device toward the heavens.

"Now, dear God of Fire that has blessed me with the ability to make fire, please help me with my communicator! LET THERE BE A SIGNAL!"

Nothing. Silence. Then a "CAW!" and the communicator was nicked from his hand by the beak of a hawk.

Nigel Uno stared at his empty hand in shock. Slowly, it turned to a fist.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

-----------------------

Wally Beatles was pissed off. Usually, he was pissed off, but now he was really pissed off. I guess it kind of had something to do with being trapped on an island and that he insulted Kuki.

"Dammit" He muttered as he kicked a tree. A strange fruit shaped like a potato fell on his head as his reward.

It wasn't that he thought that Kuki was flat. Sure, hers weren't as big as Numbuh 5's, but he didn't even like Numbah 5 that way. He liked Kuki, and waking up snuggled up next to Kuki was excellent. Apparently, she hadn't thought so.

Telling her that she didn't have much to snuggle in was his impulsiveness acting up. Of course he didn't want her to think he had enjoyed it. Then he would be called "the pervert".

He sighed and blew his blonde bangs from his face. Then he heard a scream that sounded a lot like Kuki. Wally took off in the direction he heard it from.

--------------

Kuki had gotten the deranged squirrel off her, but now it had cornered her by a tree. She had her hands over her ears as if to protect them from it. (She still hadn't realized that he wanted her earrings)

"Nice little Squirrel" She whimpered as she moved to the left. The squirrel followed her with his gaze. "You're too cute to be a murderer."

Suddenly, there was another rustle in the bushes. Then, a blonde headed person popped out. That person just happened to be Wally.

He stared at her. She stared at him. Then, Kuki took a step forward….

And she grabbed Wally's hand, yelling. "RUN! THERE"S A SADISTIC SQUIRREL AFTER ME! AND HE WANTS MY EARS!"

Wally followed, but not after noticing the small critter on the ground. It was really cute.

But then it flared its teeth and Wally started moving his legs faster. The squirrel followed them.

"What the hell? How'd ya make enemies with a squirrel?" Wally yelled as they ran through lush amounts of green plants with exotic flowers. He could have sworn he heard elephant and monkey sounds coming from the distance. (You know, like in the Rainforest Café?)

Kuki kept on running. She didn't answer his question but asked. "Is he still following us?"

Wally looked. His eyes widened. He was.

"Y.yeah. He is."

The bushes were beginning to clear up a bit. Suddenly, a spring came into view. Kuki didn't stop. Instead, she plunged in, pulling Wally with her.

The water was icy cold. There was a small waterfall behind them trickling crystal clear water. Their heads came up to the surface.

Panting, they looked for the squirrel. Then they found it. It was on the bank staring at them. Then it cocked its head and scampered away into the forest.

Kuki sighed out of relief. Wally stared at her like she had three heads.

"Now ah'm going to ask you this again, Numbah 3. What was that all about?"

Kuki grabbed her ears. "He wanted these! He was a little sadistic bastard! He wanted to eat my ears!"

Wally looked at her ears. Then he burst out laughing.

"Kuki, do you know WHY he wanted your ears."

"No, why the heck would I know? I'm not a squirrel specialist. I didn't know they were insane!"

Wally laughed again. Kuki blushed out of frustration. "What's so funny?"

She felt Wally's hand touch the side of her head, and then something on her ear. Her blush deepened from his touch.

"Your earrings are shaped like acorns. That little bugger must have thought they were real."

Kuki's hands went to her earrings and took them both off. Then with all the strength she could muster, she threw them into the forest.

"THERE! You can have them, you little maggot! EAT PLASTIC!" She made her way over towards the rocks to get out of the freezing cold water, but then Wally grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Eh..uh..Kuki? I have something to say to yeh"

She stopped. It looked like what he was going to say was important.

"Yes, Wally?" She quirked an eyebrow, and he could see that her angriness had returned.

"Ah'm…ah'm sorry bout what I said to yeh this morning."

Kuki blinked. Then she smiled at him. "Aww…Wally."

He blushed. "Whot?"

"You're so cute!" She giggled as he scratched his head, embarrassed.

"NUMBAHS 3 AND 4! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOWWWW!"

It echoed over the mountains, streams, lakes, and rivers. A giant bird flew squawking from a tree above them.

"It must be Numbah 1 being an idiot again." Wally muttered as he waded out of the spring. Numbah 3 followed.

"It sucks that our communicators don't work"

Numbah 3 just giggled and smiled at him again. Then she grabbed his wrist, and dragged him all the way back to their camp.

-----------------------------

"AND THEN, HE JUST FLEW UP TO ME AND GRABBED IT OUT OF MY HAND!"

What a baby. It seems that Numbah 1 is having some troubles.

"Yeah, Numbah 1 you said that already". Numbah 2 was digging through the rubble in his destroyed ship.

Numbah 5 snorted. "More like yelled"

"NO, YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY CHILD HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME".

Tears were streaming out of his eyes. Everyone but Numbah 3 paid him no notice. Numbah 3 crept over towards him.

"Numbah 1, uh…what did the bird look like?"

Numbah 1 stopped wriggling around in the sand to stop and look at her with puppy eyes, his sunglasses falling down his nose so she could see his watery orbs.

"He…he had a beak, and eyes, and a t-two wings and he squawked at me and…and I didn't like him"

Kuki fell over in the sand in defeat. So much for trying to help him.

Suddenly, Nigel stopped crying and it was dead silent. Then he got up, and BING! He was surrounded in a halo of light!

"I've got an idea, troop! We are going to go on an adventure to find this communicator-stealing bird!"

Silence.

"Yes, my wonderful team who loves me so much! We shall divide in groups! Numbahs 2 and 5, go to the west. Numbahs 3 and 4, to the east! And I shall go to the south, the most dangerous of all cardinal directions. Do not worry, Kuki, as I am quite strong and independent, you see."

"But, Numbah 1, I never said anything- "SHH!! DON'T SPEAK! GO TO YOUR DIRECTION WITH YOU PARTNER! Oh yes, and don't forget to pick up some breakfast on the way".

And off he went, frolicking towards south. The rest of them just looked at each other and shrugged, going on with their tasks.

Until.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME? GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED CARDINAL DIRECTION NOW, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF FIRE!"

"Oh Lord" Numbah 5 slapped her hand to her forehead. Numbah 2 sighed and got up, dusting his pants off.

"Let's go, I guess".

End of Chap. 3

AHOY! A search for the communicator-stealing bird! WOOt! Should be interesting, right?

Ahah, did anyone notice that Nigel left out the direction north? Hehe, they're just aren't enough people to cover that one.

Sorry if this story has too much Nigel-bashing. I just love making him a weirdo!


	4. Pointless wandering

Disclaimer: I dun own KND. Yeah, that's right. I said it.

LilP: Yay! Another chapter! WOOt!!

"So, what are we looking for again?" Abby asked Hoagie as they walked in the direction Nigel had assigned them.

"Um….some bird". Hoagie told her. Really, it was a lost cause. From Nigel's unhelpful description, there would be no luck to find it. They had no idea what the bird looked like. All they knew was that it had a communicator.

"Arg! Dat idiot! How da hell are we supposed to find it when we don't know what da damn thing looks like?" Numbah 5 scuffed her foot over a rock, sending it several feet in front of her. Hoagie shrugged at her question.

"I have a theory." Hoagie replied. "Numbuh 1 is going slightly insane. He may have inhaled too much salt air, or fumes from the wreckage of my beautiful baby."

Abby snorted. "Theory. Hah! Dat's not a theory. It's true!"

Hoagie laughed. They both continued to walk in the green wonderness.

A few minutes passed and something crossed Abby's mind.

"Do you even know where we're going".

Pause.

"No idea."

--------------------------------------------------

Wally knew that pretty soon, he was going to kill himself. There were many reasons, but one was because of Kuki. Sure, it was great to spend time with her and all, but did she HAVE to sing the rainbow monkey theme song?

"LALALLAALLALLALALLA!"

Oh good. That seemed to be the finale.

Kuki sure was annoying, but she wasn't that bad to look at. All that she was wearing was a tank top and shorts, her hair tied back with a spare piece of cloth. Despite a few smudges of dirt on her face, her skin was flawless and her eyes sparkled with happiness. (Although Wally thought there was nothing to be happy about) All Numbuh 4 wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her…..

"Wally! Watch out!"

BAM!

Oh, he didn't know there was a tree in front of him. He must have been too busy staring at Kuki to notice.

He growled, rubbing the spot on his head that he knew was going to bruise. Numbuh 3 was next to him right away.

"Are you okay?" She stared at him, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his. Oh, he could get lost in those eyes. Wally felt his face behind to feel hot.

"Umm…uhh…y-yeah, I am. I'm just as fine as a….fine thing…yeah…" Wally mentally slapped himself for sounding so dumb.

Kuki smiled at him. Wally winced when her hand suddenly touched the spot he hit.

"Aww….you have a bump. Here, maybe this will make it feel better".

Her lips came in contact with his forehead. Slowly, she withdrew, a grin on her face. She got up from the ground. "Ready?"

Wally didn't think that his blush would go away.

----------------

Hours went by, and it began to get hotter and unbearable. Plus, all the operatives finally realized that they hadn't had anything to eat all day. Let's check and see how Hoagie and Abby are doing.

"Numbah 5, I'm HUNGRY!"

Abby looked at him with an annoyed face. "Yeah, you said that already like twenty times, Numbuh 2".

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 5. You can't say that you're not hungry too." He smirked.

Abby blew her bangs out of her face. Her long black hair was coming out of its braid.

"Well, of course I am! But I'm not gonna whine like you're doing…"

Hoagie stopped and his smirk got bigger. He put his arm around Abby's shoulder, ignoring the death glare he got, and stretched out his other arm in front of them.

"Envision it!" He began. "A table full of food. There's every kind that you like. Pizza, cake, cheeseburgers, fruit, pasta, ice cream, waffles, pancakes, orange juice, chocolate…"

She began to squirm out of his grip. "Boy, you better shut up before I hit you in da head really hard. We'll find food eventually."

But Hoagie didn't shut up. In fact, he kept on going, knowing full well what Abby's weakness food was and how to get her to admit she wanted food really bad too. The red-haired boy leaned against a tree, his arms folded triumphantly, and he smiled at her.

"And guess what else there is?" He leaned into her face more, causing her to blush. "Poptarts".

Now, Abby looked uncomfortable. She glanced around them and hugged her stomach. "P-poptarts?"

"Yes, Numbah 5, every kind of flavor of poptarts. And there's even cherry too."

Abby's eyes closed. "Ch-herry? Really?"

"Yessssssssss. Just imagine it, Numbuh 5. Pink frosting. Red sprinkles. Cherry filling-"

GROWWWWWWWWWWWL!

Hoagie stopped talking, blinking his eyes in mild surprise. Then he started laughing as he noticed Abby blushing and glaring at him. Her stomach had growled.

"Alright so I AM as hungry you! Gosh darn it, Hoagie!"

The boy's laughing ceased and he smiled at her once more. "Ya know, you're cute when you're angry".

Abby's blush intensified. "Let's just get some food, okay Numbah 2?"

He saluted. "Ok, boss!"

---------

And then there was Nigel who was frolicking in the direction of South. (Remember, it's the most dangerous Cardinal direction) And sadly, I am being correct by saying he's frolicking. For some odd reason he found a clearing by some mountains that was just grass, and he happened to be skipping in it.

"WHERE ARE YOU, BIRD?" He yelled suddenly, stopping abruptly. On his cheeks were black stripes that he had made from the soot in the fire and on his head was a doo rag made from his emergency blanket. He had also ripped the sleeves off his red shirt, making it sleeveless.

"I know you're around here somewhere". Nigel whispered furiously. Randomly, he began skipping again until he noticed something on the ground.

It was…a stick.

Not only that….but a LONG stick. (LOL!)

Numbah 1 smirked evilly. He walked over to it.

"Hmm….good length. It's nice and hard too." (GAHAHHAH)

Nigel picked up a rock with a jagged edge he had found earlier and scraped the bark off the tip.

"This will definitely do".

20 minutes later.

"MUAHHHAHaHAHHHAHAHA! I AM SUCH A GENIUS!"

Nigel was dancing around the stick, which he had turned into a spear. It seemed he not only wanted to find the bird, but he also wanted to….kill it. ( OOOOOoo! So Dramatic!)

He stopped dancing like a dork and picked it up, wrapping a piece of cloth around it. Then he held it a foot away, surveying his handy work.

"OPERATION: Kill bird. Here we come!"

------------------------

Eventually, the sky started to darken and it seemed to be around 8 at night. Poor Abby and Hoagie had still not found any food, and also happened to be lost in the wilderness of....island.

"Numbuh 5..so...hungry" Abby muttered as she sludged (my new verb) through the jungle slowly. She clutched her stomach to keep it from growling again. It had been roaring for the past 3 hours non-stop like a lion wanting to get out of its cage at the zoo.

Hoagie wasn't in any better shape. He kept hallucinating about dancing hamburgers up ahead in the jungle. Occasionally he would yell "I NEED KETCHUP" and Abby stared at him like he had three heads.

Finally, after Hoagie yelled "WHERE'S THE SODA MACHINE?", Abby stopped walking.

"Okay, obviously we are not going to find any food. We might as well stop and rest" The girl slumped down on the mossy ground by a tree and let out an angry sigh.

"When I see Numbah One I'm gonna make dat boy wish he had never been born".

Hoagie nodded his head in agreement and sat down by her in defeat as well, and leaned his head back on the tree behind them. "Yeah, you and me both". He slowly blinked, looking up at the tree branches above. There was something other than leaves up there. They were shaped like cresent moons and were spread all around the top in bunches. They couldn't be nuts because they were too big, Hoagie thought. Even if they were he wouldn't know if they were edible.

Hoagie squinted his eyes to see easier. It was getting darker. They were light-colored.....

"BANANAS!!!" He suddenly quipped loudly and got to his feet. Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Ok, Number 2, knock dat off. I'm getting really sick of you yelling out random foods and condiments. It makes da situation worse..."

Hoagie got back to his feet and this time pulled Abby to her feet too. "NO!! BANANAS!!" He pointed upward in the tree. Abby followed his hand.

She smiled and jumped up and down. "BANANAS!!!"

Yes, Numbuhs 2 and 5. Bananas. We get it. Now go eat them, you fools.

Hoagie laughed. "Ah yes, what else would be in a tropical forest. Hold on, Abby, I'm gonna get us some good eatin'. After all, I am the one who has to bring home the bacon." He began climbing up the trees many limbs with confidence. They had lived in a tree house, you know.

Abby ignored his embarassing statement that had hinted at the fact that they were a couple and watched to make sure he didn't hurt himself. For some reason, she felt very worried that he may fall. If it had been Nigel, she couldn't really careless because that would be funny. If it had been Wally, she already knew that Kuki would be worrying enough for everyone. Abby shook her head and watched as Hoagie reached the top.

"Wow, Numbuh 5, there's a ton up here! Mm, and they smell good and ripe too! Let me just grab a bunch and then I'll be right down..." Numbuh 2 reached his hand towards the top of a giant bunch, only to be stopped by a small furry hand. Confused, Numbuh 2 looked to his right and saw a pair of tiny, black, shiny eyes glaring at him on a small furry head. He blinked and stared. It was a monkey.

"Oh, hello monkey, is this your bunch? Well, that's no problem, I'll just grab this other one here..." Hoagie smiled at it (As if that'd make a difference) and reached for another bunch near him. Just as before, the monkey put its hand on the bunch to stop him again.

"What? Can't you share? I have a beautiful lady down there and we were about to dine on these bananas. We're starving. Now give it!" He began a tug a war with the monkey over the bunch of bananas. For a little guy, he sure had a strong grip. Unfortunately, Hoagie had a disadvantage because he also had to balance on the tree limb he was standing on, which was not easy.

Abby looked in disbelief as Numbuh 2 fought with the monkey. At first, she had thought Hoagie was talking to himself because he couldn't take the insane hunger anymore, but she saw the furry outline and immediately knew that the bananas belonged to another creature much more smaller and furrier.

"Oh, Numbuh 2, just give it up!! Please, before you fall!" She yelled desperately as Hoagie teetered around on the branch. She almost couldn't watch.

"No!!" Hoagie said back. "I didn't go all the way up here for nothing. I did to get you bananas!"

Abby's heart fluttered at his sweet exclamation. Oh, he always said such the cutest things even though he was dumb sometimes. Abby smiled and pumped her fist in the air. 

"Fine! Give it all you got, Hoagie! Show dat monkey who's boss!"

Hoagie yanked as hard as he could without falling and resulted in grabbing the bottom part of the bunch which consisted of 4 bananas. He laughed and began to climb down, only to be hit in the head with a brown rotten banana. The monkey began continuously throwing rotten, brown bananas at his head until he reached the bottom.

"Ow, you darn primate! Knock it off!" He rubbed his head and then smiled at Abby. "Dinner awaits, my dear"

Abby sighed. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to stop with his embarrassing banter. She might as well make him happy and thank him. "Wow, Hoagie, dat was-"

Only, she got hit in the face with a hard, green banana. The crusty end scraped her forehead and a little blood began to surface.

Hoagie handed Abby the bananas and turned to the monkey who was now midway down the tree. "Bad monkey! You hurt her!"

The monkey blinked and then looked guiltily at Numbuh 5. It looked sad as it shimmied down the tree quicky and then jumped on her shoulder. Numbuh 5 yelped and closed her eyes, thinking it was going to bite her. Just as she thought she was going to be infected with rabies, the monkey licked its hand and patted her cut. It's little hand felt cool on her face and she opened her eyes in surprise.

Then it jumped right back up the tree with a screech. Both operatives blinked in confusion.

"Wow". Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 can't say dat's ever happened before."

Numbuh 2 laughed. "Haha, me either. Let's go eat our bananas now. Thanks, monkey!"

A few old, brown bananas fell on Hoagie head, the last splattering in his red hair.

Numbuh 5 giggled and did a thumbs up in the air. "Nice, monkey!"

Hoagie grabbed the bananas from her and started walking away. "That's it! I'm taking the bananas back. You're being unfaithful." He began to run.

Abby smirked and shook her head. "You're not getting away, boy! Numbuh 5's hungry! And when dat happens, she can run like a cheetah!"

End of Chapter 4.

I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait. This story is so fun to write! Please review.


	5. Buube tribe

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I don't, okay? "cries"

Hi! LilP here! Ya know, I'm very sorry for all the long delays on all my stories. I've been very busy, especially now because I'm going to college. Also, I didn't really have a working computer with internet for a while so that kind of sucked because I couldn't write without my parents interrupting me and saying they needed to get on it.

Anywho! Someone asked how old all the operatives are supposed to be. Sorry I didn't clarify! They are all supposed to be around 17 years old. That's what I was planning on from the beginning.

Chapter 5

It had finally settled into night time. The sky was dark and almost every inch of it was covered with stars as there were no buildings with light to cover them like in the city. There was a slight breeze throughout the rainforest and it seemed that most of the animals had gone asleep. Hm. How romantic. Or is it?

Hoagie Gilligan was trying to fall asleep on the mossy, moist, and dirty ground. It wasn't quite working. Occasionally, a lovely centipede would decide to wiggle its way into his pant leg. Also, there was an ominous squawking coming from a distance deep into the trees. His partner for the journey was sleeping quite soundly, surprisingly. Although Numbah 5 had said she was a light sleeper, she sure slept through bugs crawling all over her and loud birds.

Giving up trying to get some shut eye, Numbah 2 got up and sat next to his sleeping companion. Her breathing was even and soft. Her hands were nestled under her head like a pillow and she was on her side. She looked so...peaceful. It was something that he didn't get to see very often. Numbah 5 always had a disgruntled, annoyed look on her face. She rarely smiled. Now, her forehead wasn't wrinkled in frustration or annoyance. Her eyes were gently closed and her lips were slightly parted. Numbah 2 leaned closer until he felt her breath on his face. She was so pretty with her dark hair, chocolate skin, and long lashes. How he would love to kiss those lips...

Suddenly, Numbah 5's eyes snapped open. A second later, Numbah 2 was lying on the ground with a red mark on his face as Numbah 5 massaged her hand.

"You were invading my personal space bubble". Numbah 5 explained. Hoagie got up and rubbed his cheek.

"I wasn't even doing anything!" He got up and shook the dirt off his pants. "And after I got you supper! He feigned a hurt puppy dog look and clasped his hands together.

Numbah 5 scoffed and laid back down. "Whatevah. Goodnight, Numbah 2. This time, go to sleep and don't breath on my face. Thanks."

The boy sighed. When would she get a clue? They were alone and lost together. Why was she always so annoyed with him? Snuggling into his lovely..er...bed of moss, he decided to try again at that sleeping thing. Before he closed his eyes, he just had to open his big mouth.

"Oh, Abby, you know you liked it".

Numbah 5's eyes snapped open and Hoagie got a red mark on the other side of his face.

On another part of the island, an Asian girl and an Aussie boy were sleeping quite peacefully. The blonde Australian boy was on his back and snoring very loudly. The long-haired Asian girl was curled on her side, oblivious to the fact that in her sleep she had moved closer to the boy. (Also, it was amazing that she was sleeping through his very loud snoring). As Numbah 5 and 2 were doing, their heads were also cushioned by the moss-covered ground.

Somewhere off in the distance there was a faint beating. The tree leaves were swishing even though there wasn't any wind. There were some faint yells and screeches...

Okay, let's just fast-forward about half a mile into the forest!

Unknown to all the operatives, they weren't the only humans on this island. Also residing was the Buube tribe. (Pronounced Boo-OOOO-bee) A tribe thought to have been extinct around the same time as the Aztecs, they had kept living without the whole rest of the world knowing on a faraway island. How lucky for the operatives to find their island! Actually, it's not very lucky. The Buubes were/are known for being very fierce warriors with bad tempers. Their famous chief Akka was said to have been able to kill 20 boars all with the same spear in one strike.

Anyways, the men of the Buube tribe were running swiftly through the forest, beating their drums, swinging their clubs and spears, and carrying long torches. They had received a sign of intruders from their Gods and they were going to find them.

Fortunately, Numbahs 2 and 5 were on the totally opposite side of the island. Numbah 1, well, we don't know where he is, and frankly, who cares? Unfortunately, who does that leave for the Buube to find?

The beating got closer and closer to the slumbering boy and girl. Numbah 4 grumbled in his sleep, finally stopping his snoring and moved onto his side, towards Numbah 3. Numbah 3 once again moved closer to him unconsciously. Their heads were almost touching. It would have been a really cute situation if there hadn't been a battle cry about 50 feet away,

Both Numbah 4 and 3's eyes opened wide at the same time.

"What was that?" Numbah 3 tentatively asked in a shaky whisper. The two of them sat up. Another screech echoed throughout the forest. This one was closer.

"Ah don't know. It sounds like...nah, it couldn't be. Maybe it's a gorilla?" Numbah 4 replied, trying to comfort his slightly frightened comrade. Although, who wants to be told a gorilla is near them? I sure wouldn't.

Numbah 3 gulped and scooted closer to Numbah 4. "That didn't sound like any gorilla. What if it's the Iridescent Elephant tribe? I read about them in my "History of the Rainbow Monkey" book. They hate Rainbow Monkeys, so of course they'd hate the fans."

Numbah 4 looked at Numbah 3 as if she was crazy and was just about to ask if she was when the loudest yell of all the sounds they heard sounded throughout the trees. This one sounded closer. Suddenly, it was dead quiet.

Numbah 3 whimpered. Numbah 4 got up and looked around, his heart beating loudly. He had nothing to defend them with. He didn't want to let Numbah 3 get hurt if these things were going to hurt them. Not in a thousand years.

His eyes scanned the darkness. There were some faint lights near. He certainly knew that animals couldn't carry flashlights. What were they? He started to back towards a tree, grabbing Numbah 3's hand and pulling her up behind him as the lights got closer and closer and the bushes rustled.

A man walked out, followed by about 10 others carrying torches. (This explained the lights) They were tall and thin, but seemed to have well muscle definition. They weren't wearing much, just light colored loincloths and furry brownish boots. Their bodies were covered in tattoos and they had long, dark hair. A few of them had what looked like animal pelts draped around their shoulders.

Numbah 3 was clutching Numbah 4's arm and biting back a scream. Numbah 4 was glaring at the men. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted, but he'd be damned if they tried to hurt Numbah 3.

The tallest of them stepped forward. He was carrying a club and wearing what looked like a tiger pelt around his shoulders and head. "Wiswa?" He said in the deepest voice the two teenagers had ever heard. It was so deep they didn't even realize he was talking in a different language at first.

"Wiswa a gapapa?" The man said. Then he just stood there and blinked.

Numbah 4 blinked back. Numbah 3 let go of his arm and stepped around him so quickly he couldn't stop her. "Uh...hi. I'm sorry, we don't speak your language." Numbah 3 smiled at the man. "Do you know anything about Rainbow Monkeys"?

Numbah 4 quickly grabbed Numbah 3. "What are you doing? Do you want to get killed? Can't you see what they have in their hands?"

Numbah 3 glared. "I'm just trying to be nice!" Numbah 4 went to grab her behind him again when suddenly all the men got down on their knees and bowed down.

"Wiswa a gapapa!" They all exclaimed in the same, deep voice. The two teenagers looked at each other. What was going on?

Numbuh 4 was just about to grab Numbuh 3s hand and run for the hills when Numbah 3 said very shakily. A gapapa..?.

The tribal men seemed to like this very much. They all bowed even lower muttering Wiswa wiswa wiswa.

Now this is just plain creepy, Numbuh 4 thought. It actually seems like they are worshipping Kuki.

And indeed they were. Every time that Numbuh 3 exclaimed "A GAPAPA!", (whatever that means) the men all smiled and kept on bowing and some even did some odd yodeling. (The two teenagers depicted it as cheering..and they really hoped that was what it was)

After Kuki had skipped around them in a circle chanting their favorite word, Numbah 4 grabbed her to stop her.

"Uh..Kuki, Ah think we should get out of here. This is kinda freakin me out." He gave a worried glance to the men who were now standing up.

Kuki giggled. "Oh Wally, obviously they just want to be friends. I think one of them has a Rainbow Monkey tattoo actually! Oh my goodness, what if they know the secrets of the Rainbow Monkeys? Apparently, there are these tribes that the Rainbow Monkeys conversed with thousands of years ag-."

Kuki didnt get to finish. She was whisked off her feet by the tall one wearing the tiger pelt. He slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack and began walking into the forest with the other men following her. Unfortunately for him, the Asian girl did not seem to like this. She screamed and started banging on the guys back with her hands. (As if that would do anything. He was a pure meathead.) He took no notice and kept on walking.

"WALLY!" Numbuh 3 screamed, still struggling in the man's arms.

Wally felt intense rage when the man had grabbed Kuki and started dragging her through the forest. He immediately ran after them, but it was no use. One of the tribal men hit him in the head with his giant club. Wallys vision began to blur and he crumpled to the ground.

"Kuki..." The Aussie muttered before he lost consciousness.

We shall now return to Numbah 1. (Because I know you all deeply care about him...I know I dont...hahaha jk!) He had given up on finding the bird for the night because he knew he needed strength to kill it. The young, bald man was sleeping on moss as well. He was clutching his beloved stick like a baby. Occasionally, he would kick one of his legs rapidly, much like a dog having a weird dream. What a weirdo.

He had gathered a bunch of strange mushrooms and left them in a pile to his right. Little did he know that these were some pretty crazy mushrooms. More on this later peeps.

End of Chap. 5

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so sorry for the long wait. But I hope you liked this chapter anyways! It is all beginning now! Muahahahhahaaahha. And I know you are all sitting on the edge of your seats waiting to find out what is up with Nigels mushrooms. I know I am. (Note: Major sarcasm. Because, who cares about Nigel?)


End file.
